


Alle Hjerters Dag

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surprise Date, Top Even Bech Næsheim, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alle hjerters dag, this got a bit heated up for no reason lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even is away for work, so Isak is going to spend Valentine's Day alone ... or so he thinks.





	Alle Hjerters Dag

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously had to write a Valentine's Day (or Alle Hjerters dag in Norwegian) with these two. Hope you like it!

14th of February, or the day for those who had a partner. Like Isak. He still couldn’t believe that he had a boyfriend. Actually, he never thought that he’d get to celebrate it with someone he loved and cared about.

 

But today was not the day he’d celebrate Alle Hjerters dag. Even was in Tromsø due to his job, and he wouldn’t come back until next week. He would spend the night with one of his friends, but Eva and Jonas obviously wanted to spend the night together (although Jonas kept saying that Valentine’s Day was just a capitalist invention from greedy corporations which wanted people to spend more moey on their products). In the end, Isak came back from uni (after Vilde had retained him and started gossiping for like thirty minutes) and before going home he bought kebab and beer, which was better than nothing. He’d put Even’s pyjamas on, just to feel better, and he’d watch a film before going to sleep. Oh, well, it could be worse.

 

Isak entered to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend to find two rows of candles on the floor, the in-between covered in roses, which led to the table in which he always ate with Even. There was a candle in the middle of the table, now covered with a white tablecloth. There were also two empty dishes and two cups with champagne waiting for someone to drink them, and jazz music filled the flat.

 

Isak frowned, confused. “Hello?” He asked, before closing the door and entering the room. He followed the candles, the roses making noises underneath his steps, and when he went into the living room he saw him.

 

Even, standing by their bedroom door. Even, with that smile that had charmed him when they first met, waiting for him with a bucket of red roses in his hands.

 

“Will you be my Valentine?” Even asked, Isak still frozen in the middle of the room, his mouth wide open as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

 

Isak ran towards Even, placing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and kissing him, the roses between their bodies. Even laughed in the kiss, yet Isak couldn’t get enough.

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Isak said against Even’s lips, his hand on Even’s cheek.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day with you, baby?” He gave him a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ve cooked some roast beef for us, Vilde made sure you wouldn’t get here early.” Isak smiled, that explained why the girl wanted him to stay for longer. “Sit down while I take it from the oven,” Even said with a smile.

 

They toasted once they were both sitting, “For us.” The small bubles ticled Isak’s throat.

 

“You know how at first I thought that someone had broken in, right?” Isak said while they ate.

 

Even laughed, “Yeah, sorry, babe, but I wanted it to be special.” He covered Isak’s hand with his, “You’re special.”

 

They both danced to the music right after finishing their dinner, swaying their hips slowly and giving each other soft kisses, whispering _I love you_ whenever they had the chance.

 

And then, Even _kneeled_.

 

“Even?” Isak said, now not sure about whether this was just a dream or reality.

 

Even pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside there was a small silver ring, a ring _for Isak_.

 

Even coughed, “Isak Valtersen, will you-?”

 

“Yes,” Isak interrupted.

 

“Damn, Isak, at least let me finish the question.”

 

Isak giggled, “Okay”.

 

“Isak Valtersen, will you marry me?”

 

“Fuck, yes, Even!”

 

Even smiled and put the ring on Isak’s finger, standing to kiss his fiancé. They kissed again, and again, and again, and then they both ended on their bed, Even biting Isak’s neck.

 

When they were horny they fucked, and when they were feeling romantic, they made love. Tonight, it was the latter. They said everything they felt with kisses and giving pleasure to each other. The night was old and they were still showing their love for each other, Even thrusting in to make Isak feel good.

 

Late at night, they both cuddled together, like they did when they hid in Isak’s apartment the day after kissing in that pool. And when Isak was falling asleep, he heard Even say that sentence against the shell of his ear.

 

_I’ll save you right back._


End file.
